La Saint Valentin d'Hermione
by lauraa77
Summary: Ca devait être la soirée parfaite, sauf qu'un certain blond a préféré se défiler... OS


Comment j'en étais arrivée là ? A attendre un blond peroxydé de 22 ans dans mon salon pour le 14 février ? Moi-même je me le demande encore… ah oui bien sûr c'est à cause de mes soi-disant « amis » et lui comment il avait pu accepter ce rendez-vous ? Je suis persuadé qu'il est tombé dans un piège… ou alors ils lui ont fait du chantage, voilà c'est ça ils lui ont fait du chantage pour me sortir la soirée de la saint valentin; et le pire c'est qu'il est en retard de 1h. UNE HEURE. J'ai dû passer ma journée dans les boutiques avec mes « amies » pour trouver une robe pour l'occasion, dans un salon de beauté et chez le coiffeur pour quoi ? Et bien je vous le demande bien tiens !

Si dans 15min il n'est toujours pas là je vais me coucher et peut être pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps… parce que je donne peut être l'impression d'être forcé et de ne pas vouloir passer ma soirée avec lui mais la vérité c'est que quand il me l'a proposé en étant presque forcé par nos amis, dans mon moi intérieur je faisais la danse de la joie et à l'extérieur j'étais rouge pivoine; mé-mo-ra-ble.

Presque tous mes amis savent que je suis amoureuse de lui, mais lui est-ce qu'il le sait ? Aucune idée et franchement je préfère ne pas savoir. Et c'est d'ailleurs à cause de mes fichus sentiments qu'ils lui avaient sans doute forcé la main pour m'inviter et que maintenant il ne viendra pas me chercher…

Sans m'en être rendu compte j'étais en train de pleurer debout devant la baie vitré de mon appartement qui donnait sur Londres, je décidai de fermer tous mes verrous et d'éteindre les lumières; mon lit m'attendait.

C'est avec ma robe noir à fines brettelle qui m'arrivait au-dessus de mes genoux que je me glissai sous ma couette, avec mon maquillage qui coulait en même temps que mes larmes.

_0_0_0_

Cette nuit je n'avais pratiquement pas dormis. Et quand une crise de larmes arrivait j'énumérais tous les défauts de l'autre abrutit qui avait dû être mon cavalier pour la soirée. Il était maintenant presque 16h et j'étais toujours dans mon lit dans le même état que la veille, voire pire. La télé était allumée sur des films d'amours depuis ce matin et sans être sortit de mon lit, grâce à ma baguette j'avais des tonnes de peaux de glace autour de moi avec pleins de mouchoirs.

Alors que je pleurais encore en train d'entamer un nouveau peau de glace devant une série où un couple s'embrassait j'entendis un bruit provenant de mon salon. Pas la peine de me lever, soit c'était des cambrioleurs, soit mes parents soit … les filles.

Les pats se rapprochaient et je pouvais même entendre les gloussements de Ginny et de Tracey. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit doucement et laissa passer 4 têtes.

- Herm… Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'écria Ginny en courant me prendre dans ses bras.

- Hermione ? Mais tu as toujours ta robe…, fit remarquer Luna en s'approchant du lit.

- C'est Drago n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Pansy en ouvrant mes rideaux.

A peine avait elle dit son nom que je recommençai à pleurer dans les bras de ma meilleure amie tandis que les trois filles essayaient de ranger un maximum mon bazar.

- Bon tu vas aller prendre une bonne douche et tout nous expliquer, je vais te sortir des vêtements confortables d'accord ? Me dit Ginny en soulevant ma couette.

Je hochai la tête et tituba jusqu'à ma salle de bain. Je me regardai dans le miroir et là les larmes réapparurent, de rage je balançai la robe dans le lavabo et la mouilla.

Finalement au bout de 5min de torture j'entrai dans la douche. 20 minutes de détente sans même me rendre compte que Ginny était entrée et m'avait déposé mes vêtements et avait mis ma robe dans la panière à linge sale.

C'est habillé d'un jogging avec un pull trop large pour moi que je rejoignis les filles dans mon salon.

- Ah tu as déjà meilleure mine Mione. Me dit Tracey en me souriant.

- Bon dis-nous tout maintenant. Qu'est-ce que mon débile de meilleur ami à fait hier soir ? Il s'est mal comporté ? M'interrogea Pansy énervée.

- Pour tout vous dire… il n'est pas venu.

- Quoi ? S'écrièrent elle toutes en même temps.

- Il n'est pas venu te chercher ? Me demanda Luna avec sa petite voix.

- Non. J'ai attendu plus d'une heure et demie. Finalement je suis allée me coucher vers 22h.

- J'n'y crois pas…, s'énerva Pansy, comment il a pu faire ça ? Crois-moi Hermione ça ne va pas se passer comme ça, il ne va pas s'en sortir. Nan mais est-ce qu'il le sait qu'avec ses conneries il te fait souffrir ?

- Oh misère… si Harry l'apprend…, soupira Ginny.

- Et Ron alors…, continua Pansy.

- Blaise ne va pas être content non plus. Fit Tracey en se pinçant les lèvres. Et connaissant Théodore, il va passer un sale quart d'heure.

- Je pense que tu as raison concernant Théo, Tracey. Lui dit Luna en regardant le salon.

Pendant que je les écoutais s'énerver contre cette ancien serpentard qui couche à droite et à gauche, j'essayais de contenir mes sanglots mais se fut peine perdu. Elles s'arrêtèrent toutes de parler et sautèrent presque instantanément me prendre dans leur bras.

- Bon tu vas aller passer quelque jour chez mes parents. Ca va te remonter le moral avec les jumeaux d'accord ? Me proposa Ginny.

- Je… je ne sais pas… je… je ne veux pas déranger tes parents.

- Tututu on parle de mes parents. Ne t'inquiète pas. Allez vas faire tes valises je passe devant. Les filles dès qu'elle a fini vous me rejoignez au Terrier.

Ginny m'embrassa sur la joue et après avoir fermé la porte d'entrée on l'entendit transplaner.

C'est en trainant des pieds suivit de Pansy, Tracey et Luna que je me dirigeai dans ma chambre. Pendant que je mettais des vêtements dans ma valise j'écoutais que d'une oreille les filles parler de Drago plutôt méchamment et pour une fois ce n'est pas moi qui vais le défendre.

- J'ai fini les filles…, dis-je faiblement.

_0_0_0_

- Hermione ma chérie ! S'exclama Molly en me prenant dans ses bras une fois arrivée dans le salon. Tu vas prendre la chambre de Ginny pendant tes vacances. Me souria-t-elle gentiment.

- Merci Molly…

Pendant que les filles restèrent en bas à parler avec Mme Weasley, surement de moi.

Je laissai ma valise à l'entrée de la chambre et m'effondra sur le lit en étoile et pleura encore une fois quand mes yeux se sont fermés et qu'un certain visage apparaissait.

Minable. Je suis minable. Comment j'ai pu en arriver là ?

Tout ça c'est la faute Ron oui et de Luna aussi et puis même de Pansy. Si Luna n'avait pas rencontré Théodore Nott lors de son voyage en France, Ron n'aurait jamais fait vraiment connaissance avec Pansy et donc ils ne seraient pas sortis ensemble et on n'aurait jamais fait amis-amis avec ces anciens serpentard et donc je ne serais jamais tombée amoureuse de Malefoy. Voilà c'est de leur faute à tous.

Et voilà que je pleure encore une fois.

- Hermione ? M'appela doucement Tracey. Tu devrais nous parler pour te soulager un peu tu sais.

- Na… nan. Je… je ne… veux plus vous voir. Hoquetai-je du mieux que possible. C'est… c'est à cause de vous que je l'ai rencontré et … et que… que je suis tombée amoureuse… amoureuse de lui. C'est de votre faute à tous ! M'écriai-je avant de repartir dans une crise de larmes incontrôlable.

A partir de là, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé autour de moi; la seule chose dont je me rappelle avant de m'endormir fut la couverture qui fut mise sur moi.

Je me réveillai avec un mal de crâne affreux, comme si j'avais pris une cuite; en fait c'Est-ce que j'aurais dû faire la veille… mais une seule cuite m'a suffi depuis je n'avais pas réitéré l'expérience au grand désespoir de Ronald. Ronald… Weasley ? Oh merde je suis au Terrier et… et j'ai rejeté mes amis avec une excuse minable ? Par Merlin je veux mourir.

C'est à ce moment bien précis que Molly choisie d'entrer dans la chambre avec un plateau dans les mains. Plateau bien garnit d'ailleurs.

- Oh Hermione, comment tu te sens ma chérie ? Me demanda-t-elle en posant le plateau sur le lit et en s'installant à côté de moi.

- Je…, commençai-je avec une voix enrouée, je n'ai plus d'amis et… et je vais finir célibataire avec une maison remplit de Pattenrond junior.

- Oh ma chérie…, me dit Molly en me prenant dans ses bras pendant que je pleurais encore une énième fois. Ne t'inquiètes pas voyons, quand les filles sont redescendus elles étaient plus en colère contre une certaine personne que contre toi. Ne t'en fait pas elles vont revenir te voir et tout sera comme avant. Finit-elle par dire en me souriant.

- Je ne suis pas aussi sur moi…

_0_0_0_

_PDV Externe_

- Je vais le tuer, l'émasculer, lui écraser sa tête contre son sol en marbre de son putain de salon de petit bourge, je vous jure qu'il va m'entendre celui-là. Cria Ginny rouge de colère.

- Ginny ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver voyons. Lui dis Tracey.

Pendant que Tracey essayait de calmer Ginny qui s'énervait de plus en plus, Pansy s'avançait d'un pas ferme dans le couloir de l'appartement de son meilleur ami. Les trois autres amies suivaient Pansy et la rousse continuait toujours à s'en prendre à un certain garçon.

Quand enfin elles arrivèrent dans le salon Ginny dépassa l'ancienne serpentard et se rua vers une certaine personne qui était allongé sur l'un des 4 canapés présents, les autres étant déjà occupé par 4 garçons.

- Toi ! Cria Ginny en le montrant du doigt. Je te jure que je vais te faire la peau.

- Weasley tais-toi par pitié…, marmonna la loque, je décuve.

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu décuves ? Questionna Pansy furieuse.

- Chérie, calmes toi s'il te plait. Lui dit Ronald Weasley en la prenant par la taille.

- Je te jure Malefoy que t'as intérêt d'avoir une sacrée bonne excuse pour ce que tu as fait à Hermione sinon t'auras à faire à moi. Lui prévint la jeune Weasley.

- Alors donnes moi une potion pour ma gueule de bois…, gémit il en se tenant la tête.

- Même pas en rêve. Dirent les filles en temps que les garçons.

Le grand Drago Malefoy grogna pendant que les quatre filles rejoignirent leur petit ami respectif sur les canapés attendant une explication. Une très bonne.

Au bout d'un certain temps de silence Drago prit une grande inspiration.

- J'ai paniqué…, marmonna-t-il, vraiment paniqué.

- Paniqué ? Rigola l'un de ses meilleurs amis, Théodore Nott. Toi Drago Malefoy tu as paniqué pour un rendez-vous ?

- J'n'y crois pas ! Explosa finalement de rire Blaise suivit de tout le monde même de Ginny.

- Baissez le ton… et arrêtez de rire, surtout de moi. Soupira Drago désespéré.

- En attendant à cause de toi Hermione ne veut plus nous voir. Aucuns de nous. Lui dit Pansy méchamment.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda le survivant inquiet.

- Et bien figures toi que ta meilleure amie pense que c'est de notre faute si elle a rencontré Drago.

- Mais elle le connait depuis Poudlard alors pourquoi elle dit ça ? Demanda Blaise perdu.

- Imbécile, s'exclama Tracey, tu ne comprends jamais rien.

- Bon maintenant on aimerai bien savoir pourquoi on t'a retrouvé entouré de bouteille d'alcool vide ce matin. Lui demanda Théo sérieusement.

- Et que tu as posé un lapin à Hermione. Rajouta Ron et Harry en même temps.

- Je ne sais pas trop. J'étais assez nerveux et puis j'étais prêt depuis un petit moment et quand j'ai vu qu'il me restait du temps avant de passer chercher Hermione et bien j'ai pris un verre de Whisky pour décompresser et puis après il y en a eu un deuxième, un troisième et au final et bien… vous m'avez retrouvé affalé dans mon salon.

- Attends…, commença Blaise, tu es en train de nous dire que tu étais angoissé à l'idée de passer la Saint Valentin avec Granger ?

- Et bien… enfin… vous la connaissez… elle… je ne sais pas mais j'appréhendais. Elle est intelligente, elle est jolie, elle a de la répartie je ne sais pas, je trouve qu'elle est… trop parfaite pour moi et ça m'a fait flipper. Peut-être que inconsciemment je ne voulais pas y aller, pour ne pas qu'elle soit déçu.

- Drago. Vous vous connaissez depuis 11ans. Lui fit remarquer Luna. Elle doit te connaitre maintenant, comme toi tu l'as connais elle.

- Et puis je ne sais pas si les garçons te l'ont dit mais on a passé la journée d'hier avec elle pour la préparer. Ce matin on l'a retrouvé dans son lit, avec sa robe et son maquillage qui avait coulé. Avoua Tracey dans les bras de Blaise.

- Et il y avait plein de mouchoirs. Rajouta Ginny.

- Et plein de peau de glace. Dit Pansy en regardant son meilleur ami. Tu vas avoir intérêt de te rattraper parce qu'elle tient à toi Drago.

- Oui, sinon tu vas avoir à faire à nous. Quitte à ne pas te voir au boulot plusieurs jours. Lui dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

_0_0_0_

_PDV Hermione_

TOC TOC

- Je veux voir personne ! Criai-je en dessous ma couette tout en reniflant.

- Hermione c'est nous! Fred…

- Et George. Allez on peut entrer ?

- Oui, voudrait te parler.

- …, très bien…, soupirai-je.

Je sortis seulement ma tête pour pouvoir voir les jumeaux qui étaient déjà installé son mon lit avec un grand sourire.

- Tu fais peur. Commença Fred.

- Je dirais que tu ressembles à un mort vivant. Continua George en souriant encore plus.

- Vous allez la laisser tranquille oui ? S'exclama Bill qui passait devant la chambre. Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle est en plein chagrin d'amour ?

- On essaye de lui remonter le moral ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux innocentement.

- Bon ça suffit, intervint Fleur qui nous avait aussi rejoint, Hermione n'a pas besoin de 3 Weasley immatures, sortez. Allez oust !

La française les jeta dehors et sans même un regard elle ferma la porte et se tourna vers moi avec un grand sourire.

- Hermione…, commença Fleur en s'installant à côté de moi, j'ai entendu les filles parler et si jamais Malefoy revient essayer se faire pardonner il faut un plan de batail ! Il ne faudra pas que tu craques et que tu lui pardonnes directement, il faudra le faire mariner et aussi qu'il te donne des explications à son absence de LA soirée, et il faudra qu'elle soit vraiment bonne. Mais surtout la chose à faire c'est d'être présentable. Parce que… je ne voudrais pas te vexer Hermione mais là on dirait que tu viens de passer dans une machine à laver.

Je vous ai déjà que Fleur était spéciale ? Je l'aime bien… attention il ne faut pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit mais il y a des fois où elle peut vraiment être détestable. Comme en ce moment.

- Ecoutes Fleur. La seule chose dont j'ai envi c'est de rester sous cette couverture pour pouvoir hiberner et ne plus penser à ce blond décoloré.

- Ce n'est pas sa couleur naturelle ? Fit elle les yeux exorbités tout en sortant de la chambre car j'étais retournée sous ma couverture.

Bien sûr que si c'est sa couleur naturelle même si j'ai toujours eu un doute, qui s'est vite dissipé. Car depuis plusieurs année la seule personne qui selon lui a le droit de lui couper et le décoiffé et bien c'est moi. J'ai jamais compris son obsession pour ses cheveux; quand Drago m'avait demandé si je pouvais lui les couper j'avais été surprise surtout que je l'avais déjà vu jeter un sort à son meilleur ami, Blaise, parce qu'il avait osé le décoiffer. « J'ai assez confiance en toi pour que tu puisses toucher à mes cheveux » m'avait-il dit, et quand j'avais répété ça à Pansy elle avait hurlé de joie.

- Tu te rends compte qu'il t'a presque avoué ses sentiments pour toi ! M'avait crié Pansy hystérique.

- N'importe quoi, c'est juste des cheveux et il me fait confiance, il sait que je ne vais pas le rater, il a dû le voir avec Ron et Harry.

- T'es vraiment bornée quand tu t'y mets. Avait-elle soufflé.

Ces serpentard sont vraiment étranges quand ils s'y mettent, surtout sur les cheveux de Drago Malefoy.

J'étais restée encore une fois toute la journée dans la chambre, la seule fois où j'étais sorti c'était pour prendre une douche et ensuite me remettre en pyjama. Molly m'avais encore une fois apporté un plateau remplit de bonne chose et dans un élan de tristesse… j'avais tout avalé.

Il était dans les environs de 13h quand quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de ma chambre. J'étais à moitié en train de dormir et pour une fois je ne pensais pas à Malefoy mais au travail qui m'attendait au ministère. Depuis plus d'un an je travaillais au département de la coopération magique internationale et j'avais assez vite trouvé une bonne place pour travailler avec les autres pays.

Au début j'avais voulu être auror comme Ron et Harry mais après m'avoir « convaincu » que je serais mieux dans un autre service j'avais abandonné l'idée à leur plus grand bonheur. Quand ils avaient pratiquement sauté de joie j'ai faillis leur envoyer un sort; après tout pourquoi étaient-ils heureux que je ne sois pas avec eux. Mais ils m'avaient ensuite expliqué qu'ils auraient eu constamment peur pour moi. Peur pour moi ? Qui s'est qui les a suivis dans leurs missions suicides à Poudlard ?

- Hermione ? Chuchota une voix en ouvrant un peu plus la porte.

- Je veux voir personne. Laissez-moi dormir…, dis-je la tête dans le coussin.

- C'est nous… Harry et Ron. Entendis-je mon meilleur ami le rouquin dire.

- On peut entrer ? On a appris ce qu'il s'est passé. Me dit Harry.

- Et je suis sûr que ce n'est pas les filles qui vous l'ont dit…, marmonnai-je en tournant ma tête vers eux.

- Et bien… pas tout à fait…, grimaça Ron en refermant la porte.

- Tu sais comment on a retrouvé Malefoy ? Commença Harry en s'installant sur le lit suivit de Ron. Etalé par terre, décoiffé, chemise ouvert entouré de bouteilles de Whisky pur feu.

- C'était désespérant. Soupira Ronald presque attristé. Nous, avec les gars, on a cru que votre soirée c'était mal passé. Et bien nan. Jusqu'à ce que les filles arrivent, la seule chose qu'on a réussi à lui faire sortir c'était, je cite « je suis pire que con… comment j'ai pu faire ça… je suis vraiment qu'un sale serpentard » …

- Pour ma part j'ai cru qu'il allait pleurer ! Ricana le survivant suivit de son meilleur ami.

- Arrêtez de vous moquer de lui. Leur dis-je en me m'asseyant sur le lit bien en face d'eux.

- Je croyais que tu lui en voulais ? Et à nous aussi d'ailleurs.

- Oui… bon je suis désolée d'accord. C'était sous le coup de la tristesse, je m'en veux assez comme ça…, leur avouai-je piteusement.

- T'en fais pas, personnes ne t'en veux. M'assura Ronald. Bon à la base on était là pour te prévenir.

- Et de quoi ? Leur demandai-je, les sourcils froncés.

- Malefoy compte passer te voir pour s'excuser. Alors prépares toi psychologiquement à le recevoir. Me dit Harry en se levant.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me préparer psychologiquement et encore moins le recevoir. Je resterais dans cette chambre jusqu'à ce que mes vacances se terminent.

- Et après ? Tu comptes faire quoi quand tu le croiseras au ministère ? Me demanda Ron en souriant.

- Je l'éviterais. Je ne sortirais pas de mon bureau et je demanderais à ma secrétaire qu'il ne traine pas à moins de 20 mètres de mon bureau.

- Et quand on fera des soirées ensemble ? Rajouta Harry.

- Se sera lui ou moi. Et je ne viendrais pas si lui accepte. Je suis désolée mais c'est comme ça. En tout cas pour l'instant.

- L'amour rend parfois débile…, marmonna Ron à Harry.

- Hey je vous entends ! Allez oust laissez-moi hiberner encore pour mes 3jours de vacances restant.

Une fois mes deux meilleurs amis partit, je replongeai sous la couette tout en me remémorant cette conversation. Drago Malefoy allait pleurer parce qu'il n'était pas venu me chercher ? Impossible ça devait être pour autre chose qu'il avait bu et que les garçons l'avaient retrouvé dans cet état.

Pour ce qui en était d'éloigner Drago de mon bureau se sera dur. Il venait tous les jours me voir aussi bien que presque tout le monde du niveau deux et du niveau cinq pensent qu'on sort ensemble. Bon c'est vrai que certaine chose pourrait porter à confusion comme par exemple le fait qu'on déjeune pratiquement tous les jours ensemble. Soit c'est lui qui vient me chercher soit c'est moi. On se prend aussi souvent dans les bras devant quelques personnes mais c'est juste pour se dire au revoir rien d'autre… rien d'autre pas vrai ?

L'une des choses qui pourrait leur faire croire qu'on sort ensemble c'est nos crises de jalousies au travail. Bon pour ma part ce n'est qu'arrivé qu'une seule fois.

J'étais allée le voir pour qu'on aille rejoindre les autres au restaurant mais quand j'étais arrivée il y avait devant son bureau avec lui une blonde que j'avais reconnu étant son ancienne fiancée : Astoria Greengrass.

Rrraa comme je ne peux pas voir cette fille. A chaque fois qu'elle a une occasion elle revient à la charge. J'étais restée à plusieurs mètres d'eux, plusieurs collèges des garçons me saluaient et moi, le regard fixé sur « le couple » je leur répondais plutôt sèchement si bien qu'ils suivaient mon regard et grimaçait une fois qu'il comprenait ma colère. Je mettais approché et les gens n'osaient pas parler, préférant admirer le « spectacle », Drago avait l'air de bien rigoler avec cette Greengrass et c'est plutôt méchamment que j'avais abordé l'ancien serpentard.

- Au lieu de rire tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher Malefoy. On a une table de réservé au restaurant, j'espère que tu n'étais pas trop occupé pour avoir oublié. Je ne t'attends pas tu as l'air en pleine conversation intéressante alors si tu daignes nous faire part de ta présence on se rejoint là-bas.

Après un regard noir pour la blonde et un autre pour Drago j'étais parti sous le regard de presque toutes les personnes présentes. Quand il nous avait rejoint au restaurant il n'avait pas osé me regarder, ni me parler, comme ci il avait quelque chose à se reprocher alors que nous n'étions pas ensemble. Bon moi je savais pourquoi je lui en voulais, j''étais jalouse parce que je suis amoureuse de lui. Mais lui ?

Par contre le lendemain j'avais eu la visite de Victor Krum à mon bureau, j'étais plutôt contente de le revoir. On avait discuté un moment et puis Eline, ma secrétaire, était venu rouge comme une pivoine pour me dire que quelqu'un m'attendait.

Quelle surprise de retrouver Drago Malefoy, les bras croisés et aussi froid qu'un congélateur devant moi.

- On devait manger ensemble je te rappelle.

- Et entre temps j'ai reçu de la visite.

- Et bien je t'attends alors.

En laissant la porte de mon bureau ouverte, je retournai à l'intérieure pour abréger ma rencontre avec Victor. Avant de partir je l'avais serré dans mes bras et il était partit en saluant poliment Drago, qui ne lui avait pas répondu.

- Je peux savoir c'était quoi ça ? Me dit-il dans le couloir où plusieurs personnes passer.

- Ca quoi ? Lui demandai-je en allant prendre mes affaires.

- Krum dans ton bureau. Et après tu le prends dans tes bras et lui il en a profité. Il a même lorgné ton décolleté.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Victor est seulement un ami.

- Bien sûr et bien moi je ne regarde Weasley fille comme ça et pourtant c'est mon amie.

- Dans c'est cas-là, Weasley fille a un prénom.

- Oh arrêtes de changer de sujet, on est en train de parler de ta relation avec Krum là ! S'exclama-t-il dans mon bureau alors que la porte était ouverte.

- Et toi ! Tu veux qu'on en parle de ta relation avec Greengrass ? Moi je n'ai pas de relation avec Victor contrairement à toi et la blondasse ! Oh et puis tu sais quoi je préfère aller déjeuner avec Ginny et Tracey. Au revoir.

Et voilà j'étais partit déjeuner avec les filles et j'avais laissé un Drago Malefoy plus énervé que jamais et tout l'étage avait pu entendre notre échange.

Depuis il y avait eu d'autre crise dans ce genre. Et quand nos collègues nous voyaient arrivé plutôt énerver ils faisaient demi-tour pour éviter à être là pendant notre confrontation.

_0_0_0_

- Hermione il y a quelqu'un pour toi. Me dit Molly en entrant dans la chambre alors que je mangeais un pot de tout en regardant dehors en étant assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Mmmh…, fis-je en continuant de manger.

- Je la fais entrer ?

- Si vous voulez. Lui répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Aujourd'hui c'était ma dernière journée et nuit au Terrier. Comme prévu je n'étais pas sorti de la chambre mais Molly venait me remonter le moral et tous mes amis étaient venus me voir. Ca faisait presque une semaine que je n'avais pas vu Drago et j'avoue qu'il commençait à me manquer. Et après je dis que je l'éviterais ? Déjà je me demande comment je fais pour rester ici sans transplaner chez lui.

- Mmmh… Hermione… ? Fit une petite voix qui me sortit de mes pensées.

Je sursautai et me retourna lentement. Devant moi se tenait Drago Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur… ou presque. Lui d'habitude si bien coiffé avec un visage sans défauts n'était pas dans un bon jour. Il avait des cernes qui se voyaient très bien avec la blancheur de sa peau et ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Et malheureusement pour moi, ça le rendait encore plus sexy que d'habitude. Il avait aussi opté pour un jean et un t-shirt noir, simple et j'étais même persuadé qu'il devait avoir sa veste de costume en bas pour rester un minimum classe.

- Drago ? Qu'Est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demandai-je d'une petite voix.

- Je suis venu te voir. Je voulais te parler.

Ouille… moi je n'en avais pas spécialement envi. Je suis persuadée qu'avec n'importe quelle excuse minable je lui pardonnerais. Et puis s'il me fait sa déclaration je ne suis pas âpreté pour. Je porte un short et un t-shirt dix fois trop grand pour moi. Heureusement que mes cheveux sont attachés.

Par Merlin je divague. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il viendrait me faire une déclaration d'amour il n'est même pas venu me chercher pour notre rendez-vous et puis il aurait très bien pu me la faire avant.

- Oh… d'accord.

Tout en gardant mon peau de glace à la pistache entre les mains, je m'installai en tailleur sur le lit et Drago s'y installa à une distance raisonnable de moi. Tant mieux sinon je serais capable de lui sauter dessus.

Oh Merlin heureusement que j'ai appris à bloquer mon esprit.

- Alors quoi de neuf ? Dis-je maladroitement tout en prenant une cuillère de glace en me maudissant intérieurement.

- Euh… et bien pas grand-chose… le travail quoi…

Il était gêné, une première et c'était d'autant plus craquant.

Entre moi qui ne savait pas comment réagir et lui qui n'osait pas engager la conversation on était bon pour rester ici un bon moment et ma glace aura fondu. Je pourrais même ne pas aller en rechercher. Mince.

- Ecoutes…, commença-t-il en regardant ses mains, je suis désolée pour l'autre jour… je n'aurais pas dû te faire ça. Surtout après que les filles m'ont dit que tu avais passé la journée à te préparer…

- Je…

- Nan, laisses moi finir. Me coupa-t-il en relevant la tête. J'ai été un parfait idiot, ça on me l'a assez dis et je l'avais aussi remarqué. Mais ce soir-là j'ai eu peur. Je sais tu dois te dire que c'est débile, surtout venant de moi qui suis si sur de moi mais c'est comme ça quand il s'agit de toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai des réactions comme ça avec toi alors que je n'ai jamais été comme ça auparavant et ça me fait peur. Et pour ne pas être venu je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne excuse mais… comme te dire ça… j'avais peur. Et pour me détendre un peu j'ai pris un verre et après j'en ai pris d'autre et au final ce sont les garçons qui m'ont réveillé le lendemain.

- Pourquoi tu avais peur ? Ce n'est pas comme si on ne se connaissait pas…, lui dis-je sans comprendre.

- Je sais tout ça… mais je ne sais pas c'était plus fort que moi. Ce n'était pas un de ces repas qu'on partage ensemble. Et tu le savais toi aussi puisque tu t'es préparée toute la journée.

- Tu… tu ne veux pas aller, enfin, passer une… autre étape, avec moi ? Si c'est ça je… je peux comprendre…, bafouillai-je en s'osant pas le regarder.

Bien sûr que non je ne pourrais pas comprendre mais si je dois rester ami avec lui juste pour le voir alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? Mais le jour où il me présentera sa petite amie là… je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir rester.

- Non, c'est… ce n'est pas ça. Je veux aller plus loin avec toi ! S'exclama-t-il presque paniqué ce qui me fit relevé la tête. Enfin je… je pense que… que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi…, murmura Drago en baissant la tête.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On se connait assez non ? Si tu n'aurais pas été assez bien pour moi tu crois que je serais resté à te côtoyer comme ça ? Et est-ce que tu crois que mes amis t'auraient laissé t'approcher de moi ? Lui dis-je en laissant enfin mon peau de glace sur la table de nuit pour m'approcher de lui. Peut-être que c'est le fait qu'on ait eu un rendez-vous le soir de la Saint Valentin qui t'es fait peur…, lui dis-je avec un petit sourire pour le détendre.

- Hermione… ? M'appela-t-il après quelque seconde de silence. Si je te dis que je ressens plus, voir beaucoup plus que de l'amitié pour toi et que je te proposais un autre rendez-vous que dirais tu ?

- Mmmh… je pense que ce serait une bonne idée pour le rendez-vous.

- Et pour mes supposés sentiments envers toi ? Me demanda-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

- Et bien je suppose que je dois avoir les mêmes pour toi. Fis-je avec un petit sourire coin.

Il me laissa à peine le temps de réagir qu'il avait déjà pris possession de mes lèvres et pendant qu'on s'embrassait on entendit des exclamations venant du couloir et une Molly Weasley qui ordonnait de partir de devant cette porte avant qu'elle ne s'énerve.

* * *

><p><strong>Finiiiiii ! Alors comment vous avez trouvé cet OS ? Un peu gimauve lol<strong>

**Laissez vos impressions surtout. **

**Bisous**


End file.
